Cooperative multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) is a promising technique for future generations of wireless communications systems, especially for systems utilizing broadcast or peer to peer (P2P) networks. One of the main disadvantages of a cooperative MIMO system compared to a traditional MIMO system is the extra interference as a result of cooperation between nodes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for techniques to reduce the interference in a cooperative MIMO system.